moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Isol-IIID/A brief conclusion about usage of colors in campaign
Note: This page is obsolete now and is replaced by Colors. Recently I've noticed that some people are a bit confused about the color's usage, so I'll make a summary about it here to let all of us basically clear the situation. All colors are listed below: Major Color is the represnt color of each faction and also the 1st color in co-op missions (except Allied, it uses NeonBlue instead) while Minor Color is the 2nd one. Details The first three colors represent each subfaction at the same time, but each subfaction often uses Major Color (such as E07: Think Different, PF forces; A16: Ghost Hunt, SC forces) which is also always used (except S19: Power Hunger, SCO: Eclipse and ECO: Survivors) by player-controlled commanders. Listed below are the special usage of colors and the subfaction matches, and regular usage will not be listed here. Allied - Subfaction-related United States: Dark Blue Dark Blue is United States' color that has never been used by other subfactions. It appears in these following missions: * S05: Peace Treaty, one of the enemy commanders' American forces. * E09: Killing Fields, American prisoners at the top right of the map. * S13: The Raven, one of the enemy commanders' American forces. * ACO: Obstinate, the infantry who will be mind-controlled by Psychic Beacon later. European Alliance: Blue As the Major Color is very common, there are no detailed description. Pacific Front: Cyan As the Minor Color, PF also appeared to use both Blue and Cyan. The following is the case where only Cyan appears while Blue does not (or used by other subfaction): * CS02: Burned Alive * S07: Idle Gossip * S11: Unshakeable * CE05: Rush Tactics, all Pacific Front forces except Hailstorms. * A19: Stormbringer, though both yourself and the PF commander are as PF faction, his forces uses Cyan while yours use Blue. * ECO: Nightcrawler * CE12: Backbitten * F03: Tainted Empire Allied - Others Neon Blue only appears in co-op missions, there is no any usage of this color in singleplayer campaign. Light Blue is often used in Act Two, when the number of Allied commanders is more than 2, and appears in these following missions: * A21: Relentless, the Pacific Front ally. * A22: Insomnia, the Pacific Front ally. * E22: Unthinkable, one of the enemy commanders' European forces. Soviet - Subfaction-related Russia: Red As the Major Color is very common, there are no detailed description. Latin Confederation: Orange As the Minor Color, LC also appeared to use both Red and Orange. The following is the case where only Orange appears while Red does not (or used by other subfaction): * S00: Archetype, Morales is in Orange instead of Red like Boris in this mission. * A03: Road Trippin' (except the last Kirov Airships) * A06: Beautiful Mind * S08: Death From Above, though both yourself and the initial commander are as LC faction, his forces uses Orange while yours use Red. * A12: Sunlight * E16: Divergence China: Tan Since the plots of Sino-Russian confrontation often appear in the stories, and China plays the role of “fifth force” in Act Two, Tan is often used by it. Below, only unconventional use cases are listed. * S13: The Raven, Reznov's forces. * E15: Memory Dealer, Russian southeastern guards. Soviet - Others Maroon can be ususlly seen in the singleplayer campaign, it appears in these following missions: * S04: Side Effect, the defectors are in Maroon before betraying. * A05: Bad Apple, mind-controlled American forces. * S05: Peace Treaty, the outpost. * A07: Hammer to Fall * A10: The Gardener * E11: Singularity * S13: The Raven, one of your allies. * S14: Awake and Alive, the outpost. * E15: Memory Dealer, the PsiCorps base captured by Russians. * E16: Divergence, the Russian enemies. * SCO: Dawnbreaker * SCO: Brothers in Arms, your two friendly forces. Brown is often used by Chinese in co-op mission due to Tan is not included in the skirmish colors, and appears in these following singleplayer missions: * A12: Sunlight, enemy Chinese forces. * S13: The Raven, Krukov's forces. * A13: The Mermaid, Chinese prisoners. Crimson is only used in SCO: Dawnbreaker, as the color of the Apocalypse research base. Epsilon - Subfaction-related PsiCorps: Purple As the Major Color is very common, there are no detailed description. Scorpion Cell: Lime Lime is SC's standard color, especially Rashidi's pro-guards. Below, only unconventional use cases are listed. * E14: Huehuecoyotl, Brutes spawn by Cloning Vats. Epsilon Headquarters: Magenta Though Magenta is the Minor Color of Epsilon, it is rarely used except in co-op missions. All usage in singleplayer campaign are listed below: * E09: Killing Fields, Rashidi. * ECO: Nightcrawler, the PsiCorps outposts that is not under player's control initially. * ECO: Survivors, the Neurotoxin Vats. * E22: Unthinkable, your main ally. Epsilon - Others Dark Purple is very common and even replaced Magenta's functions. Due to the excessive number of occurrences, usage records are not listed here. Light Purple appears in Act Two missions, usage records are listed here: * A14: Puppet Master, the mind-controlled Russian forces. * S15: Exist to Exit, the southeastern enemies. * S19: Power Hunger, your disguised Latin Confederation ally. * S20: Thread of Dread, the Epsilon HQ enemies. * ACO: Gridlock, the mind-controlled Latin Confederation forces. * A21: Relentless, one of the enemy proselytes' forces. * A22: Insomnia, the Scorpion Cell enemies. * SCO: Dawnbreaker * SCO: Brothers in Arms Pink appears in Act Two missions, usage records are listed here: * E19: Dance of Blood, your ally. * E22: Unthinkable, your frontmost ally. Orchid is only used as loading text color, but in S15: Exist to Exit, the northwestern PsiCorps enemy is in Orchid. Foehn So far, due to each Foehn subfaction has not been differentiated in the story, only the color usage of the entire faction is given here. Teal As the Major Color is very common, there are no detailed description. Jade only appears in F04: The Great Beyond so far, where the VOLKNET subroutine's forces is in Jade. Mint is only used as intel text color for now. Miscellaneous Yellow is the standard color of ROC Rebels that appears in S10: The Lunatic. However, there are also some irregular usage: * A14: Puppet Master, the freed Russian forces. * A15: Stone Cold Crazy, the Kamazs and the Heavy Kamaz are in Yellow. Khaki is only used by Chinese-controlled Pacific Front forces in S12: Dragonstorm. Gold is only used as skirmish color except in these missions: * A10: The Gardener, the KI Scientists will display in Gold if creates team to them. * A22: Insomnia, where the Paradox Engine itself before being given to you and the escort Thor Gunships are in Gold. Also, Epsilon's text color is Gold. Black (Black) is used by Black Guards that appears in E13: The Conqueror, and is also used in ACO: Gridlock, where the Nuclear Reactors and Iron Curtain Devices are in black. Green is used by both Epsilon and Allies, it appears in the following missions: * S05: Peace Treaty, one of the enemy commanders' American forces. * CS11: Intoxicated, all wild Epsilon creatures. * E18: Lizard Brain, the local SC ally. * E21: Obsidian Sands, the Psychic Amplifier. * CE11: Neuromancers, the northern SC enemies. * A22: Insomnia, the frontal American ally. Dark Green is used in these missions: * S03: Happy Birthday, used by US force located in northern hills. * A11: Panic Cycle, SteinsTech Laboratory itself, its guards, outposts in northern part. * E08: Warranty Void, the Demolition Truck are in Dark Green before being given to you. * S10: The Lunatic, the hidden Engineer is in Dark Green before joined you. * CE11: Neuromancers, used by eastern SC forces, because SC's Lime is not included among the skirmish maps. Category:Blog posts